1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and method for training individuals in the proper use of a detector for sensing specific materials, in particular hazardous materials including radioactive, biological or chemical weapon agents, or hazardous environments, for example in areas where oxygen levels are depleted. The device simulates these hazardous materials and the detector to provide this training without exposure to actual hazardous materials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several prior art devices are known for simulating the detection of hazardous materials. The prior art devices, however, fail to disclose the ability to differentiate between different types and/or levels of contamination. In addition, the ability to allow direct instantaneous input by an instructor is also lacking. U.S. Pat. No. 3,276,143, (Jaquiss) discloses a simulated radiac trainer that simulates a radiation source using an RF transmitter and simulates a radiacmeter using an RF receiver. U.S. Pat. No. 3,293,777, (Shaw et al.) discloses a device that uses RF transmitters and a receiver to train individuals in the use of radiation detecting equipment. U.S. Pat. No. 4,500,295, (Insinger, III et al.) discloses a simulated radiation source and detector using a magnet as the simulated radiation source. U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,491, (Monteith) discloses a training apparatus that simulates nuclear, bacteriological and/or chemical contamination by storing locations of simulated contamination and providing appropriate responses based on the location of the apparatus relative to the stored locations. U.S. Pat. No. 5,304,065, (Hurst et al.) discloses a device that operates in a similar fashion to the Monteith apparatus.
Unlike the above prior art devices, the present invention uses an RF identification device for simulating different levels and types of hazardous materials. RF identification devices are known to be used in different environments. U.S. Pat. No. 4,630,044, (Polzer) discloses an information exchange system that uses RF identification devices that include inductively coupled transponders that derive power for transmitting by rectifying a received RF signal. U.S. Pat. No. 5,457,447, (Ghaem et al.) discloses an RF identification device that is powered by various forms of incident energy. U.S. Pat. No. 5,497,140, (Tuttle) discloses an RF identification device in the form of a postage stamp or shipping label. The devices used in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,630,044, 5,457,447 and 5,497,140 use similar technology as the passive radio identification devices used in the present invention, and these patents are hereby incorporated by reference.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.